<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remembering Lilith's .... by alex_draco</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849930">Remembering Lilith's ....</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_draco/pseuds/alex_draco'>alex_draco</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Almost kiss but Mammon ruins it, Fluff, Gen, Hugging, Lucifer and MC hug, Lucifer talks about Lilith, Mammon being Mammon, Miny cameo from Ciel and Sebastian, No for real heavy spoiler if u have not gotten pass lesson 12, Satan is just there lol, Short Story, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:27:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_draco/pseuds/alex_draco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the troubling events in the train of Mammon getting accused of murder. We are free to explore London till evening when we go back to Devildom. everything was fine that is until Lucifer encounter a really familiar scene.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Remembering Lilith's ....</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Honestly this is gonna be short and bad. This was my english exam. I had to write a story based of a picture soooooo this was the result of that. So it will probably be super bad and sorry if my english is bad, I'm not the best at not repeating words. Also this was done in like two hours so its defenetly bad.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the troubling events in the train of Mammon getting accused of murder and encountering the queens guard dog Ciel and his butler. Once finally leaving the train without some glares from  Lucifer, Satan and Mammon toward Sebastian. We are free to explore London till evening when we go back to Devildom. “ I suggest we split up and get souvenir for the rest of our dear brothers back home, okay?  okay soooo  Lucifer and Satan you two go together and me and the human go together” Mammon chirps in the idea meanwhile stretching and putting his arm over my shoulder. “Mammon just because Lucifer and I get along that doesn’t mean we get along along right away you Mamorron” Satan says and continues “ You know why don't we do some brotherly bonding it been awhile since we hang out” “ WHAT-- HEY-- NO I WANT TO GO WITH THE HUMAN NOT YOUUUU….” Mammon's voice disappears in the distance as he is dragged away by Satan.  “I guess that leaves us two Luci, let's go and get stuff for your brothers. I already know the Asmo may want”  I perk up with a smile at Lucifer. “ Please don't call me that and please refrain from being too friendly with the avatar of lust, you do know what could happen little human” Lucifer eyes me from the side. “ Yeah Yeah you have warmed me many times, now let's go” I start walking with Lucifer toward the stores.</p><p>Time has passed, after getting gifts and a little bit of wandering. We found ourselves in a nearby park, lamps slowly lighting up as the sun sets in the distance. A light breeze making the leaves of the trees move gently as Lucifer and I walk through. As we get near the bench I notice Lucifer stooping, lost in thought looking at the bench. “Luci, something wrong?” I asked but received no answer. Once again asking but this time shaking his arm he snapped out of his thoughts and looked at me. “ It was nothing” he quietly responded. “ It had to be something, it's odd for you to space out. You know you can tell me right but I--” I get cut off by Lucifer talking what's on his mind. “ Back... back when we were in the celestial realm. Back when Lilith was alive, she and Belphergor  would come here and watch the humans go around in their daily life. They would sit on the exact bench” He explains gesturing to the old beaten by weather throughout the years bench now infront of us before continuing “Every day when it was getting to late I would come and pick them up, if I didnt father would get mad at them for being late for dinner” He chuckles a bit remembering back. “But one day something was different. Lilith was with a boy and not Belphie, I being the protective brother, you could say I spied on them ever since then. That was till the human boy confessed he loved her. Lilith even thought she loved the man she couldn’t reciprocate father would be furious if that were to happen and as if once we came back father was not pleased with what he saw.  Of course he did not mind their children spending time with humans. I mean we are meant to protect them well were but getting in a relationship with one, he didn't like it a bit. I tried to reason with him but I ended up angering him and well you know the rest, we went to war, Satan was born out of my anger, me and the other became fallen angels, Diavolo took us in, but at what cost Lilith died in the war and Belphie hated humans because of it and we became the sins of humanity”.</p><p>I look up at Lucifer deciding whether or not to hug him. Finally deciding to hug him. Surprised he hugged back, pulling back and booking him in the eyes. I said “Well I knew it was nothing but damn that was hell” Lucifer looks at me with a displeased face “Okay I know that was a bad timing but-” “Shut up please lets just stay like this for a bit longer” Lucifer hugs me a little tighter “Ohhhh maybe can i get a little kith” Lucifer looks at me slowly his face comes closer “ Maybe you will” Unfortunately Mammon's voice soon approach us as a spreading train making us pull apart “HEY!!!!!! HUMAN YOUR FAVORITE DEMON IS BACK!!! Now let's get back home so that I can sell--- so that I can give these gifts to my dear brothers HAHA”  After Lucifer hitting Mammon for being too loud we head back to Devildom.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed this little story. Possibly not my best but meh its something.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>